


金阁

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 羿宥未尽/如元羿偿/OOC





	金阁

**Author's Note:**

> 羿宥未尽/如元羿偿/OOC

《金阁》

1.

我握着遥控器，看着电视里点播的电影。夜里2点了，我还没睡。相反，精神头好的很，吃了点褪黑素也没用。

这是部艺术片，我猜测的，通过演员阵容还有片名。撇开文学的部分不谈，我没那个资格，配乐和影像确实很不错，那辆开在黑夜里的车，路灯照出道路两旁幽暗幽暗的野草，载着一个风情万种的女人奔向未知的命运。

滚动演员表时，不知道是我终于困了，还是受了影片的影响，两片眼皮缠斗许久，终于合上。

 

科技发展快，别的感受不出来，天气预报真是越来越准。中午还是大太阳，晚上说要下雨那就是要下雨。

下不下雨对我无所谓，只有心情受了一点影响。我吃完饭去书房，收拾我的画和书。

这时候，嘉羿回来了。

他拖着行李箱，口罩挂在下巴上，头发被雨淋了又吹了，有点乱。

“怎么回来这么早？”我问他，他之前给我发消息，说要后天才能回来。

“之前谈好的杂志拍摄突然又取消了，提前放假，”他把东西放到一边，走过来，整个人挂到我身上，小声说，“好累噢…”

“休几天？”

他的工作性质特殊，比别人赚得多，也比别人玩得少。

“两个星期吧…不出意外的话。”

好，两个星期，对我和他来说，已经很长了。

我捧起他的脸，轻轻吻他的唇，不敢吻得太用力，他太累了，我能看出来，整个人倦极了，眼窝处有一圈青色。

我要他去睡觉，他不愿意，说是还没洗澡，我又扭送他去浴室，给他放好水，塞进浴缸。

 

回来书房，看我一地的书和画，早就没了大干一场的斗志，随随便便塞到差不多合适的地方算完。

推开浴室的门，我在外面听了许久，没有任何声响，进来一看，果然睡着了。

我走过去捏捏他的脸颊，他吃痛睁开眼，随即意识到自己正泡在一池温水里。

可他还是不愿动，任由水一点点变冷，太倦了，倦得连思考的力气都没有。

于是工作又落在了我头上，我只好脱了衣服，把他扶坐起来，幸好当初买浴缸时特意买了能盛下两个人的。

他坐在我腿上，闭着眼睛，距离太近，近得我能看清他皮肤上的绒毛，随着他的呼吸颤动。我忽地想起买这浴缸的初衷，于是付诸实践。

我叫他的名字，嘉羿，嘉羿。他睁开双眼，我用手扣住他的后颈，吻上去，不再是之前温柔的哄诱，我撬开他的牙关，他坐飞机时估计吃了不少糖，我尝出点甜味。

他连吻都不想吻，皱着眉推我，我被他气得想笑，报复性地咬了他的舌尖，他一下子反应过来，顺从地任由我胡作非为。

我一路向下，从下颌骨，一直吻到肋骨，他每一寸都是美的，我不舍得错过。分开他的腿，他有点怕，肌肉紧绷着，我拍拍他的后背，要他放松。

他好像要哭了，每次都是这样，脆弱得招人疼，可疼爱归疼爱，我想得到的，没到手不会轻易放弃。

我拉过他的腿，固定在我腰侧，一点一点挤进他的身体，跟他合二为一。他咬着下嘴唇，不肯看我，用手臂挡住自己的双眼。

我又喊他的名字，他太好骗，被我一喊，又忍不住地望过来，我凑过去吻他，一边吻一边操，他叫出声来，不知道是痛还是爽，夹杂着呜咽，泪水在眼眶里打转，却迟迟不肯掉下来。

高潮的时候，他小腹颤抖，呜咽不停，我问他，现在是不是清醒许多，他气得骂我祖宗十八代。

我又咬住他下唇，这张嘴，用来接吻最好，其他时候还是适合闭紧。

2

前两天朋友跟我打电话，他想办画展，问我要不要一起，我们两个人算是青年画家里比较出众的佼佼者，报纸上是这样写的。但我不像其他画家那样敝帚自珍，看多了世界名作，自然明白自己几斤几两。

我思考许久，觉得还是要慎重，就说，想好了再给你回复。

我已经有段时间不画了，我在等，总有种模模糊糊的感觉飘在空中，想抓又抓不住，画了多次，总觉得不好，又全部撕掉。

我对艺术抱着一种虔诚的热爱，我从来不好说我是搞艺术的，艺术太高贵，不合用搞这个词。

朋友问我，问得很俗，像幼稚的女孩子问男朋友我跟你妈掉水里你先救谁一样，他问，嘉羿和艺术，那个更重要？

嘉羿。

我回答他。

他露出一副果不其然的表情，挤眉弄眼地笑话我。

我说，因为他就是艺术。

朋友还是不理解我，所以后来不知道抱了种什么样的想法，告诉了他。

他的反应很微妙，先是皱了眉，下一秒好像要做出呕吐的动作，接着他突然意识到，我所表达的意思，比他想象中的要隆重，于是他又对我笑笑，告诉我他明白。

他不明白。

不过不明白也没关系，就像真正的美往往是美而不自知。他如果窥破看透我的内心世界，那反而不好，总要留点隔阂和距离，才能一直走下去。

 

我醒来，温柔缱绻一夜，似乎激发了我。他还陷在床铺里，被子盖住大半张脸。我翻身下床，去书房完成我的作品。

嘉羿就是艺术，意思就是如此，他是我的缪斯，跟他在一起，我就能画得很好。但我不能这样说，说了就好像跟他在一起是利用他，对他和艺术的双重不尊重。

我一画就要画完，中间不能停，停了片刻再回来，那抓在手里的，称之为灵感的东西，就又飘走了。

我对艺术虔诚的态度也体现在这里，画起来不吃不喝靠意志使自己存活。中间嘉羿来过一次，他喊我，陈宥维，都傍晚了，你歇歇吧。

我没回应。他明白我的性格，在书房门口站了半天，叹了口气又离开。

 

画完时，我看了看表，画了整整14个小时，一副完美得无可挑剔的油画，那困扰我许久的东西也随之飘散了。

我把画收起来，又把书房打扫干净。我从来不把画拿给他看，他也从不掩饰自己在美术方面的无知。我的画和高更的画放在一起，说是出自同一人之手，他也会毫不犹豫地相信。

我给朋友发消息，说我同意了，同意一起办画展。

 

嘉羿正盘腿坐在沙发上，一边吃薯片一边找电影看，他筛选时，输入了一个很知名的导演的名字。

“怎么看他？”我问他，这个导演近两年拍的电影像昆汀和盖里奇生的小孩，不太符合他平常的口味。

“他最近要拍新片。有个男三号，公司安排我下周去试镜，我先补补课。”他回答得很轻松，随手点开一部，认真观赏起来，又忽然想起我，问我，“你画完了？”

“嗯。”

“那过来陪我一起看，你艺术造诣比我高，给我指点指点。”他朝我伸手，我乖乖上前，握住他的手，他的头靠在我肩上，嚼薯片的声音传进我的耳朵里。

我的水平指点他还不够格，他也不是真的要找我，他还有更好的人选。

3

他今天出门了，我没问他去干什么，他也没说，留下一句记得吃早饭就走了。

他去找能指点他的人了。

对方是大导演的儿子，跟他是大学同学，不是一个系，因为某些我不知道的原因偶然相识。

我不怪他。龙生龙，凤生凤，老鼠的儿子会打洞。更可况对方完美继承了父母的优点，年少有为，我看的那个片子就是最好的证明，影片结尾滚动出的“导演：邓超元”仿佛都镀了一层光，璀璨夺目。

我不过是个画画的，画的那些画他还看不懂，每次只好生硬地附和别人的夸赞，委屈他，也委屈我。

 

他走后，我吃了饭，他做饭一般，勉强称之为食物。填饱肚子后我又去了书房，我不爱看电视打游戏，私以为那些跟艺术家的气质不相符。

今天不画画，他不在，我画不出来。抽了本书看，日本作家，一生悲惨，苦苦挣扎后，切腹自尽。

“世间再没有比金阁更美的东西了…金阁处处皆是，而在现实里无处寻觅…”

我又想起他。

 

他在晚上回来，挟裹了一身外面的寒风。他脱了外套，看到我，凑过来，小心翼翼给我一个吻。

夹杂着愧疚和补偿。

不必这样，我不曾怪他。他本来就爱邓超元多些。我唯一胜过对方的就是陪他的时间更长，比对方多了三年高中时光。

当然还要感谢对方的身世，那样的家庭从一开始就注定了他们不可能。说起来我更可恶，在他遍体鳞伤时，趁人之危，献上一片真心和温暖，哄骗他进了圈套。

他对我当然有真心。这么多年一颗石头也会被捂热，更何况他是有感情的人。

可他还是爱邓超元比较多。爱这种事是不能人为左右的，他为邓超元哭了很多次，喝醉了抱着我，喊邓超元，你把我的心还给我。

我怎么还给你，本来就不在我这里。

他问我，吃了吗，我点点头，又问他，他说他在外面吃过了。

他笑起来，眼里一汪春水。我闻到他嘴里的酒味，喝了应该不少，他看我皱眉，又吻我，我尝了半天，红的白的都尝出来一点。

吻着吻着，意思就变了，他开始解我的衣服扣子，拽我的裤子。我有些疑惑，他跟邓超元没做吗？他们俩玩什么，柏拉图？

这就更讽刺了，我也算半个艺术家，爱人跟我做一点都不艺术的爱，却跟我的竞争对手玩起了灵魂伴侣那一套。

简直是在羞辱我。

他低下头，把我的东西含进嘴里，我还是皱眉，我想说，不用这样，不必这么糟践自己。

我看他，又想起今天读的书，思绪飘得越来越远，又想起我最爱的电影，跟他的脸慢慢重叠，我的小Lolita，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。

我摁住他的头，给他来了个深喉，我本意不想这样，可身体好像跟思想分离，我注视着我自己的动作，很疑惑，可手却不肯移开。

我把他摆好，腰窝陷下去，做成一种很好看的姿势，屁股对着我，浑圆饱满，我操进去，他又在哭，哭得很隐忍。

我喊他的名字，嘉羿，我爱你，我爱你。

他哭得更狠了。

声音很小，泪水却止不住，一滴滴滑落在沙发上，氲出一圈痕迹。

他是艺术，太过完美，由不得别人挑剔，内里更是纯真无暇。做了不好的事，愧疚感已经快要杀死他，我要是再露出一丝异常的表情，他简直要立刻羞愤而死。

他比我还可怜。

4

试镜很顺利，我没去现场，从他助理那里听到了些许的消息，大导演看了他的表演，直夸他有灵气，当即就定了他。

这当然是好事，大导演的作品向来叫好又叫座，可这也意味着本就不多的假期又要缩短。电影拍摄的加入，使他的行程必须要重新安排。

最后定下来明天就要走，先去欧洲完成之前的杂志拍摄，接着回国去参加一个颁奖礼，还有早就说好了的新专辑，一圈转下来，最后直接进组。

他收拾衣服很慢，细心地叠好，叠了几件之后坐在地板上，望着行李箱发呆。

“怎么啦？”我走过去问他，又捏捏他的脸。

他把脸送进我手心里，贴着我温热的手掌，“不想走，想跟你呆在一起。”

“工作更重要，乖，”我安抚他，揉弄他的头发，“我们来日方长呢。”

他像被扎破了一个小口放了气的气球，瘪瘪的，没有精神，又继续叠衣服。

 

一周后我定了去日本的机票，去旅游。他走了之后，灵感也跟着走了，我的生命也没了色彩，画笔在我手里还不如刷子。

那本书看完了，我对里面描述的世间最美的金阁寺起了兴趣，想去那里看看，试图窥见美的真实面貌，说不定还能激起我的创作欲望。

去了之后才发现，美确实美。可我作为异乡人，没有文化和历史的底蕴，对这种美的感知很薄弱，我明白它美，却不懂为何而美。

语言不通也是一部分原因，寺院有为游客引路讲解的僧人，可惜我只会些日常对话，他讲的那些听不懂。

 

晚上睡在寺庙附近的民宿，我坐在阳台的靠椅上，边喝酒边看天空，异国的月亮看起来真的更圆一些。

这时手机向我推送消息，点进去整个软件似乎都要瘫痪。原来是有人拍到了他跟邓超元前些天在欧洲一起喝酒，醉了后在街边，两个人异常亲密，好像还接了吻。

同性已经不是最惹人关注的点了。一个是大导演的独生子，一个是当红男明星，男明星最近还接了大导演的新片。

中国人的联想能力堪称一绝，顿时就想象出了一个完整又完美的故事，简单概括就是嘉羿为了前途，勾上了导演的儿子，卖身求荣。

放你妈的屁，他俩玩的可是柏拉图。

我烦得很，他的星途一直不顺。早年组合出道，人气一般，没多久就解散了。大学学表演，付出双倍努力，被某个导演赏识后，冒险启用他做男一，那电影靠天时地利人和杀出一条血路，他才再次出现在公众面前。

我烦了一会，又接到他的电话，他也看到了报道。电话接通，他不说话，我也不说，只能听见对方的呼吸声，我觉得没劲，想挂断，他终于开口了。他应该是哭了，声音有点哑，说了好几声对不起。

没有什么对不起，我说，没什么对不起，我在旅游呢，日本挺好玩的，回头带你来玩啊。

他哭了，这次是真的，压制不住的哭声从那边传来，他哭着问我，你在哪儿，东京吗，还是哪里。

我说我在京都，明天打算去北海道看雪，拍照片给你看，都说北海道很美，给你看看，你看看美不美。

他哽咽着说好，接着是沉默，他在擦眼泪，我不知道该说些什么，这种时候说什么好像都不对。

“你还不睡吗，日本时间应该深夜了吧，”他又问我。

“这就睡了，挂吧，别想那么多，”我安慰他，“我先睡了啊。”

他嗯了一声，说，陈宥维，谢谢你。

5

我在北海道玩了几天，用相机拍了许多张照片传给他，他没有回复，大概在处理那些满天飞的绯闻。

该玩的都玩了，越发无趣，再待下去只是浪费时间和金钱，我便订了回去的机票，跟他发消息，说我要回家了。

出了这种事，最该伤心欲绝的应该是我，可我还要安慰他，我也挺可怜的。大家都是可怜人啊。

在飞机上我又把那部片子看了一遍，邓超元比他爹还要厉害，他爹这个年纪时还默默无闻着呢，他就已经拍出了这样的作品。嘉羿那么爱他一点也不奇怪，他懂他的艺术，懂他拍出的光影绮丽。

他不懂我。

 

我回了家，没想到他也在，吓了我一跳。不开灯，在黑夜里喝酒，满脸都是泪，看到我回来，看着我，不说话，只是哭。

我过去抱住他，他在发抖，抖得很厉害，我把他搂进怀里，泪全部流在我的胸口处衣服上。

我像在哄小孩，一下一下拍他的背，别哭了，我跟他说，别哭了。

他哭到一半，手机响了，一个不知名的来电，没有备注，可他显然知道是谁，他看了我一眼，犹豫许久，站起来走向阳台去。

我在客厅抽烟，望着正前方挂着的我最喜欢的那副画出神。

“你去死吧——你怎么不去死啊！你去死吧！邓超元你去死吧…”

我只听见这么一句，骨头都被捏碎了的这么喊出的一句，隔着这么远我都能感觉到他有多疼。

那副画好美，美到我想撕碎。

 

他在阳台继续哭，哭累了随着酒精上头，竟然这样睡着了。那画面透着点奇异的美，我不忍心破坏，从橱柜里找出毯子给他盖上，免得他感冒。

这场灾难持续了很久，我差点被整出了ptsd。大概三天后，他终于又复活，开始跟我正常交谈。

他说塞翁失马，焉知非福。新专辑延迟，电影不换人。双方工作人员都澄清只是多年好友，在这档口换人，反而欲盖弥彰。

只是邓超元和大导演肯定也出了点争执，于是电影开机时间被迫推迟。

他因此多了一个月的假期。

 

他每天跟我腻在一起，连打游戏也要靠在我腿上，我在一边看书，游戏声音有时有点吵，我凶他，让他要么静音要么一边去玩。

他只好静音，瞪我，我装作看不见，由他去瞪。小孩子就是小孩子，瞪久了得不到回应又泄了气把注意力挪回游戏上。

幸福的日子总是短暂。 有一天他抱回一只小狗，可爱的很，是只吉娃娃，他说是朋友送的，我说，好，起个名吧。

叫圆圆怎么样？他问我。

圆圆，我重复这个名字，他突然意识到什么，赶忙说，不叫圆圆，圆圆不好听，叫别的吧。

我说，不用，就叫圆圆。

他脸色很难看，我没看他，继续逗狗狗，狗狗是无辜的，叫什么都无所谓，圆圆方方都无所谓。

狗狗的出现，给家里添了不少欢声笑语，他除了游戏之外又找到了生活的新乐趣，支撑他活下去的新乐趣。

我却没有了。

我那天拿起笔，却什么也画不出来。

6

我跟他接吻，跟他做爱，没有用，我画不出来了，我对美的感知力没有了。

这对艺术家是致命的打击，画不出来画，那我能做什么呢，去路边摆摊给别人画肖像，10块钱一张吗？

更何况我还称不上艺术家。

我读过月亮与六便士，我羡慕高更，最高理想是画光我所有的灵感，付诸一炬，再无声地死去。

谁也没想到我的灵感竟然干涸得这么快。

我给朋友打电话，我说，不办了，画展不办了，他很生气，问我为什么。

因为我要死了，等我死了再办吧，那时候会有更多人来看。

 

我喊他来，我说，嘉羿，你跳舞给我看好不好。

他很疑惑，问我是不是发烧。我说我没有，你跳给我看吧，求求你了。

他跳了，像很多年前一样。

我从高中时就喜欢他，他跳舞很好看，他是我美的启蒙，他给了我美的概念和具象化，他就是艺术。

没有他当然没有今天的我。

可他也亲手杀了我。他把他的美撒向了另一个人，撒给了邓超元，他把下流的性给了我，把高尚的爱给了邓超元。

这不公平，怎么可以留给我空荡荡的躯壳，而把你丰富的灵魂完全给予另一个人呢。

世界上最美的就是金阁了，金阁处处皆是，而在现实里无处寻觅。

我的世界里从来没有金阁。

 

他跳到一半，我开始大哭，像孩子一样，他停下来，过来抱住我，问我，怎么了，陈宥维，你怎么了，你是不是不舒服啊。

不是啊，我要死了，嘉羿，我要死了，我要死了，我活不长了。

他打我，骂我神经病，说什么胡话呢。

我没有说胡话，我清晰地看见我自己的未来，我看得很清楚。

我哭完了，开始抽烟，又看那副画，那副画真的好美，可我说不上来他哪里美。嘉羿也是，嘉羿也好美，我也说不出他哪里美，他从来不为了我而美。

 

到了夜晚，他睡着了，睡在我的旁边，我开始失眠。

真的变了，从前他是我的缪斯，是我的安眠药，睡在他旁边我无比安心，现在不是了。

我又想起那本书，烧毁我的火，也必将烧毁金阁——

我伸出手，扼住他的喉咙。只要我稍微一用力，金阁将不复存在。不止在我的世界里消失，全世界都会失去他。

我要死了，金阁也要跟我一起走。

我用力——只不到两秒，我又像触电般收回手。那又怎么样呢？金阁不是我的金阁。我带走他，他仍然不属于我。 金阁从来都不属于我。

金阁太美了，我只窥见了一角而已，如何将虚幻的美变成实质，我永远学不会。

 

我又开始哭，怎么会这样呢，怎么会这样呢？我一边哭一边找出早就准备好的安眠药，一瓶全部被我用水送服到胃里。

我灵敏地感知到我终有一天会英年早逝，这一天终于来了。

我哭着在他身边躺下，我搂着他哭，我的金阁，再见了，我要走了。

 

世界上最美的就是金阁了，金阁处处皆是，而在现实里无处寻觅。

end.


End file.
